Culture Shock
by kitkat681
Summary: The search for my mother took me to the darkest part of the Venezuelan jungle. Up the Orinoco River, I found the woman who left when I was only a child...and discover more than I ever thought possible. Daily Updates. Edward/Bella. Based on true events.
1. Chapter 1

**See...told you I'd be back.**

**This story is based on true events. I'll be posting the link to the article when I update the last chapter...which is nowhere in sight.  
**

**BellaEdwardlover1991 is along for the ride again...'cause she's bored and she's awesome and she strokes my ego ;)  
**

**My Melanie would kick my ass if she knew I was starting another story...oh well...she loves me anyway.  
**

**Updates will be daily and will fluctuate between 100-300 word chapters. Everyday will be a surprise.**

* * *

It has been twenty years since I've seen my mother.

She left when I was five.

My father was an anthropologist who traveled the world, searching for information on long dead cultures.

What he found in the darkest depths of the Amazon, was the thriving Yanomami tribe.

And my mother.

He lived with her among the Yanomami for nearly a decade, but before their third child was born, he brought us home to America.

She made it three years in Seattle before she returned to the jungle.

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm leaving today to find my mother.

**So yeah...you ready?**

**Tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...you're ready.**

**I'm ready.**

**Let's get some more info...**

* * *

"You can't just go down into the jungles of Venezuela and expect to find her, Edward."

I sighed and tried to ignore my sister as she fluttered around.

My bag was packed with the things I needed.

Sunscreen.

Several pairs of hiking boots.

And bug spray…lots and lots of bug spray.

I had coordinated with one of my father's colleagues in Puerto Carreño and he was meeting me at the Puerto Ayacucho Airport tomorrow.

My family didn't support my decision.

"She left us, Edward," Alice said, her Momma Bear-ness overriding her rational thoughts.

But my decision was made.

"I'm going."

*()*()*

"Son…"

My father stood in the doorway, leaning against the wood as if he needed the support.

"I understand why you never went after her, Dad. I do. But I need to see her," I said, unable to keep my voice from wavering.

"She didn't belong here. It was like keeping a wild animal in the zoo. She was miserable and I knew it would kill her if she stayed," he sighed as he ran his hand through his white-blond hair.

My tan skin and bronze hair were inherited from my mother.

And I was beyond ready to meet her.

**I'm doing my best with keeping things as real as possible as far as geographical location...but I may blow it occasionally.  
**

**Tomorrow...**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I've said...I'm trying to be as realistic as possible but there is NO translation or dictionary for the Yanomami language that I can find. So I will be fudging their language a bit when we get to it.**

* * *

I was on the second leg of my flight from Seattle to Caracas when I started to feel the nerves.

What if she was dead?

It wasn't like I had been able to find her on Facebook or anything.

The Yanomami had no technology at all.

They relied entirely on the jungle to provide everything they needed.

If you got sick, you went to see the Shaman.

Nudity was commonplace and the men of the tribes often had more than one wife.

These concepts were completely foreign to me.

But for my mother, it was all she had ever known.

*()*()*

The airport in Caracas was insane.

It probably didn't help that my Spanish was sorely lacking.

But I was able to find my gate without too much trouble and then I sat and waited.

I called my brother Jasper, who was the only one who wasn't still trying to talk me out of my journey.

"I just hope you're prepared for what you might find, Edward."

He was two years younger than I was, yet he was so damn mature.

"I'm ready for anything, Jasper. I just need to know," I replied.

Looking back, I realize how naive I was.

**Oh boy...yeah, what did he expect? Wave hi and then leave?**

**I'm so glad you guys are with me. It really gets exciting in just a few more chapters...**

**Tomorrow...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Señor Cullen!"

I made my way through the small Puerto Ayacucho Airport, heading toward the short, dark haired man who was waving his arms frantically.

It seemed that my visit was a big deal.

"Hola Señor Pérez," I said, haltingly.

He smiled widely as he embraced me, shaking my whole body with his hug.

"I speak English, my boy. And your Spanish is nearly unrecognizable," he laughed as he reached for my bag. "Are you ready to be off?"

I looked down at him as we walked to the Jeep that was parked, idling at the curb.

Was I ready?

**Just a small one today...but we are getting there I promise.**

**A warning...I'm working on chapter 16 and Bella still has not arrived. She WILL eventually show up...be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We will be going to my home for the night and then first thing in the morning, we meet Davi down at the river. We shall be traveling most of the day upstream to get to the village."

I tried to concentrate on what Señor Pérez was saying, but the effort of staying in my seat as he zoomed through the narrow, dirt roads was monopolizing all my brain power.

"Now you realize that there will be a language barrier. Even if your mother did manage to learn some English while she was in America…she will have forgotten it now."

*()*()*

"Make sure to try and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

The noises from the jungle outside the window were soothing as I lay in my borrowed bed.

I couldn't believe that I had spent the first two years of my life living in the Amazon.

I ran around naked and helped the other Yanomami children gather grubs and the red onoto berries that were used as dyes.

And then…we left.

The few pictures we have before she left are painful to look at.

She was so sad.

And the stories my father told me…they haunt me.

*()*()*

"When we stayed in a hotel on the way home to Seattle, she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror and thought it would capture her soul."

My father thought the stories were funny.

They devastated me.

"Our first week home she said she was going for a walk. Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Newton from across the street was pounding on the door, demanding to know why my wife was walking around naked."

No one understood or cared that everything was different for her here.

"And the first time she saw a car, she thought it was a wild animal."

**:( Can you imagine? These are true facts from the real story...poor woman.**

**See you tomorrow for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

The first time I heard those stories, I was eight years old.

My father was trying to explain why we had no mother.

That was the day I vowed I would find her.

My degree in Anthropology…it's because of her.

I studied any texts I could find on the Yanomami people.

I knew their customs and traditions.

I poured over the images of their villages online.

And every face I saw, I wondered if that could be my mother.

My only fear now…was not finding her.

Because for the last seventeen years, my whole life has revolved around just that.

**Short today...off on the adventure tomorrow.**

**Derby updated with 1200+ words of pure smut.  
**

**That should hold you off till tomorrow ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The boat was narrow and rocked precariously through the quickly moving water of the Orinoco River.

Our guides paddled upstream in order to get us to my mother's village.

And then we needed to hike 45 minutes through the jungle.

My bug spray seemed to be ineffective against the giant mosquitoes that buzzed around our heads, and I was glad I had gotten my immunizations before I left Seattle.

"Get down!"

I was suddenly pushed down from behind, my face pressed into the damp underbrush.

I could hear a soothing, rhythmic conversation going on above me, but I couldn't understand a single word that was being said.

Finally, the body on top of me shifted and I was pulled to my feet.

I brushed off the scattered leaves as I looked around.

We had found the Yanomami.

The man that stood before us looked like any one of the pictures I had seen while I was researching.

His thick, black hair was cut in a bowl shape around his head.

His hips were covered with a buff colored swath of fabric that tied around his body.

But it was the long, sharp spear in his hand that held my attention.

**Uh oh...**

**Tomorrow...**


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at our guide, Davi, as he spoke in hushed tones with the tribesman.

I listened closely to try and pick up any words I recognized, but at this point I was shaking so badly I could almost hear my bones vibrate.

This was it.

It was either they told us she was dead or they led us toward the tribe's shabono; the large, open-roofed dwelling that the majority of the tribe shared.

When the tribesman turned and looked at me, I tried not to get my hopes up.

But when he started walking into the forest…

I rejoiced.

**YEAH!**

**Tomorrow...**

**Told ya some were short...but there is only one more 100 word chapter left...day after tomorrow I believe...and then it is all longer chapters from here on out (well longer for a kitkat drabble)  
**

**And yes...Edward did have a picture of his mother. But it was taken while she was 'Americanized.' Plus, nearly 18 years have passed...everyone changes a little bit.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shell...you're hilarious. Google is amazing if you want to see the actual shabono. REALLY interesting...**

* * *

As we got closer to the village, it got brighter.

In order to construct the massive shabono, the trees were felled to make room and produce the wood needed to build such an impressive structure.

Our arrival must have been announced, because people started filing out into the open area as we got closer.

I looked around, desperately trying to see anyone with my features.

Would I recognize her?

Would she remember me?

I was left unable to speak as I watched a group of older women approach.

They were wearing cloths over their hips the same as the men, but their breasts were bare.

While it was not unusual for them, it was uncomfortable for me.

When the women stopped in front of me, I opened my mouth, but found I could only form one word.

"Mom?"

The woman on the far left put her hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees.

When I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her arm, she looked up at me through eyes that were the same shape as my own.

It was then that I realized I was looking into the face of my mother.

**He found her! **

**And yep...that is exactly how it really happened.  
**

**We are starting to get close to where the real story ends and my own mind begins.  
**

**Tomorrow...**


	10. Chapter 10

There were so many things I wanted to ask…so many things I wanted to tell her.

But I could tell as I looked down at her that any English she might have known was long forgotten.

The connection between us though, was instantaneous.

She was my mother.

And I was her son.

The years faded away, leaving me feeling stripped of my maturity.

I wanted to crawl into her lap and beg her to hold me.

I wanted to mourn the years we had missed.

I wanted to cry.

But instead, I held her arms gently and lifted her.

"Edward."

**Awww...he loves his mommy...**

**Last short chapter...promise.  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The moment my name left her lips, I felt whole.

She might not remember the words…but she remembered me.

There was chaos all around us…our guides trying to explain to the tribe elders what was going on and the other members of the tribe trying to understand why an outsider was being embraced by one of their own.

Davi tapped me on the shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"They want you to meet with the headman before they will consider letting you stay," he said quietly, and I felt a moment of fear.

What if they didn't let me stay?

I couldn't go back now after just finding her.

But I realized there was nothing I could do if they wanted me to leave.

I had to respect their decisions, even if they threatened to devastate me.

I nodded to my mother before I followed Davi into the shabono.

Everyone lived in a communal style, kin living close together.

Children ran around, while women tended to the gardens outside.

After so many years of studying them, it was amazing to be able to see them going about their daily lives.

And all I could think was…I wanted to stay.

**He wants to stay...but will he be able to?**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to translate everything for you," Davi whispered as we stood before the headman.

Several hard looking warriors stood beside him and I tried not to cower behind Davi.

"You have come looking for information about your kin?" he said, deciphering the headman's words.

I nodded and repeated the little bit of information that my father had given me before I left.

"My mother returned to the tribe twenty years ago, after she had spent three years in American with my father. I just…I came to see her and make sure she was okay."

I was so nervous, my palms were slick as I waited for Davi to explain.

"He says that if you would like to stay, as a member of the tribe, you are more than welcome. He will have someone introduce you to your kin and show you where they sleep."

My mouth dropped open as Davi finished speaking.

I could stay?

"Yes, Edward. You can stay," he said as he slapped me on the back with a smile.

I followed one of the warriors out into the open center of the shabono.

He pointed toward the back of the structure, which had a bit more privacy since there was a roof and they had animal hide strung up as make-shift walls.

I smiled when I saw my mother sitting there next to three other women.

I was glad Davi was still behind me when she started to speak.

"She says she is so happy to see you. These are your aunts, Yadimi and Yarata. You have two uncles, Yaaro and Yacus. She also wants me to tell you that you have a brother named Yamet, who is out hunting. His wife, Yaose is in the garden."

I was shocked.

I had a brother?

Holy shit.

**Did you get the names? Didyme, Renata, Aro, Marcus, Emmet and Rose. I promise I did not give Bella an traditional Yanomami name :)**

**Tomorrow...**


	13. Chapter 13

"My boy, I'm heading back with the rest of the guides. The headman has allowed Davi to stay with you for a few days until you feel comfortable on your own. You need to just send word through the tradesmen when you are ready to come back," Señor Pérez said as he slapped me on the back.

I had completely forgotten he was even along with us.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you have done," I said vehemently, unable to take my eyes away from my mother for more than a few minutes.

It was as if I worried she might disappear.

"You stay and enjoy your time here. Learn the culture; submerse yourself in your mother's everyday life. You will never again get an opportunity like this one, Edward."

And with one last handshake…they were gone.

"You mother wants to know if you would like to see the rest of the shabono," Davi inquired.

I hadn't even heard her speak.

"Please tell her I would love nothing more."

"The garden we tend provides more than enough food for everyone in the village and we even have extra to trade."

I was overwhelmed with all that went into the daily life of the Yanomami.

The women were in charge of all of the daily chores with the exception of hunting.

Each 'family' had a plot in the large garden and they grew sweet potatoes, bananas, mangos, papaya, sugarcane and manioc, which we called yuca in the States.

I was appalled when I felt how heavy the baskets full of produce the women of the tribe were expected to carry every day were – it had to have been at least 70 pounds.

But my mother made it seem effortless as she swung it up on her back.

**All true facts here...**

**Tomorrow...**


	14. Chapter 14

"I've been given a place to sleep near the warriors. Your mother has readied a pallet in your family's section."

I felt naked without Davi's comforting presence, but I knew I'd be fine through the night.

My mother and I were getting along well with hand gestures and motions.

It was difficult, but we were managing.

As I settled down on the pallet of animal hides and furs, my mother pointed to my boots.

She examined them when I handed them over and I could tell that she was interested in their usefulness.

Perhaps we could learn from each other.

The temperature had reached a high of 83 during the day, but with the night came a dip in temperatures and lower humidity.

I was thankful for the thick furs that lined my bed.

Shrugging out of my khaki pants, I laid them on my bag and started to crawl beneath my pile of covers.

"Yopi?"

I turned my head at the unfamiliar sound and saw my mother gesture toward my pants.

"Huh?" I questioned without even thinking about the language discrepancy.

She used her hand to fan her face and I understood she was asking if my pants were hot.

I debated on how to respond, but decided to just continue with our gestures and shook my hand from side to side.

She reached beside her pallet and brought out a pale yellow piece of hide.

When she motioned for me to stand, I kind of already knew what she was getting at.

She wrapped the fabric around my hips, tying it over my boxer briefs.

The fact that her breasts were hanging out was fading into the background already, which I was glad for.

The last thing I needed was to pop wood in front of my mom.

***Giggles* I would think so...**

**So you liked the names? Yeah...it was difficult figuring those out.  
**

**Tomorrow we split from reality and go into Kitkatality...which means I'll be giving you the link to the real article.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

I learned a lot that first night with the Yanomami.

First, since the sleeping areas were communal, the sounds of sex were obvious.

Even though I tried to tune them out, my training in Anthropology had me analyzing the very audible interactions.

There seemed to be no pleasure for the women, only the rough, grunting sound of a male's enjoyment was discernible.

I tried to file this information away to add to the growing pile of notes I had taken since I arrived.

Second, it seemed to me that everyone snored.

I wondered if there might be some genetic anomaly that resulted in a deviated septum.

And third, it was the best night of sleep I'd had in a long time.

*()*()*

"Edward."

I jumped up from my pallet at the unfamiliar sound of my name and came face to face with my mother.

Her smile was blinding in the hazy morning sun and I wished she would let me take her picture so I could show Jasper and Alice, but she had refused.

She worried it would steal her soul.

After she showed me where to relieve myself, I followed her around wearing just my boots and loincloth, eager to fit in.

Davi joined me shortly after.

"You need to come with me," he said as he tugged me away from the garden.

"What? Why?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my mother to see if she knew what this was all about.

There was pure and utter joy in her smile and she waved me toward the far end of the shanobo, where the headman stayed.

My feet dragged as I imagined the worst possible situations that lay before me.

Had I done something wrong?

Did I break a rule?

The headman started speaking and I waited for Davi to translate.

"He says he has spoken with the tribe elders and they have decided to accept you into their tribe with open arms."

I slowly released the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding as his words sunk in.

Not only was I allowed to stay…I was accepted as one of them.

My eyes burned with tears, but I refused to show any weakness.

Instead I bowed low and thanked them, listening as Davi relayed my gratitude.

"Now rise, Edward Cullen and we shall bestow on you your Yanomami name and introduce you to your wives."

_My wives?_

**His wives?**_  
_

**Okay...we have now come to the conclusion of the 'true' part of this story. From now on it is all me..**

**www(.)poconorecord(.)com/apps/pbcs(.)dll/article?AID=/20120409/FEATURES/204090304/-1/rss01**

**That is the link for the real article. You will be able to see some pictures of the author and of the real mom.  
**

**See you tomorrow...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

I stood as the two women were brought in from outside.

Well, one woman…one girl.

"This is Yanya. She has just become a woman and her family would like nothing more than for you to be her mate."

Davi turned and looked at me as I struggled to find the words.

The girl must not have been more than twelve.

Her little body shook as she looked up at me through the flower petals that were placed in her hair.

I opened my mouth to say no, but the stern look Davi sent my way made me realize that if I renounced their gift, I might find myself at the bottom of a funeral pyre.

So I simply bowed once again and nodded toward the girl, hoping that she would somehow understand that she would find nothing but kindness and compassion from me.

The headman smiled widely as I accepted his gift, but then grunted when one of the tribesmen pushed the other woman forward.

"Your mother has asked that this woman be your elder wife. Her first mate died four years ago, but since your mother is a valued member of the tribe, we've abided by her wishes."

I bowed low once more and then looked over at my wife.

She was lighter skinned than most of the other people in the tribe, closer to the deep tan of my flesh.

Her hair was not the deep black either; instead it had flashes of red and gold through it.

But her eyes were the same rich brown as the rest of her people.

She was breathtaking.

"What is her name?" I found myself asking, unable to look away from her as Davi spoke.

"Her name is Yaolla, but they call her Bella. It means 'widow'."

**Hmm...so Bella...Widow. **

**Yeah...you all realize that NOTHING is going to happen between Edward and Yanya...right?  
**

**And I heard that some of you were having trouble finding the article...here is the title of it...try putting it into Google  
**

ESU grad David Good has one foot in the 21st century and the other in the Stone Age

**Tomorrow...**


	17. Chapter 17

I walked back to my pallet in a daze, with both Yanya and Bella following close behind me.

They each carried a large woven basket that Davi had explained, contained their possessions.

I was now in charge of them.

My mother was waiting when we got back to our section of the shabono and her smile said it all.

She immediately started conversing with both Yanya and Bella and I listened to their rhythmic sounds.

I tried to pay attention, especially when I heard Bella say my name, her voice husky and unmistakable, but whoever said it was easy to learn a language when you were submersed in it…was wrong.

I was just as lost as I had been.

So instead, I looked at Bella.

Her feet were bare, with rough looking calluses built up on the bottoms from a lifetime of going without shoes.

She wore a loincloth similar to the one my mother had on- grasses woven together in the front, but only a single braided strand running down between her cheeks in the back.

Her breasts were bare.

And unlike when I looked at my mother, I could feel myself responding to her nudity.

Unable to trust my reaction to Bella and deciding that the women would be fine with my mother, I went in search of Davi, hoping he might be able to give me a crash course in the language.

Three hours later and I could say hello and ask for water.

Not very helpful.

It was nearly dark by the time I got back to my pallet, just enough light coming from the West to clearly outline the body that was lying beneath my covers.

I looked at the other pallets, trying to figure out who was in my bed, but their faces were all covered to keep the mosquitoes from biting while they slept.

Realizing that I wouldn't be able to sleep on the hard ground without a blanket, I resigned myself to the fate of sharing my bed and kicked off my boots.

I hesitated before I lifted the covers and laid down at the very edge of the pallet, facing away from her.

I could hear the strangled sigh of my bedmate when she realized I'd joined her and wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her…to soothe her, but I also didn't want to scare her with my unfamiliar language.

When I felt her turn toward me, it took a Herculean effort on my part not to roll over and look at her.

I jumped when I felt her cool hand on my spine.

My teeth clenched as I willed myself to stay still, disgusted in my body for reacting to this unknown touch.

When I felt her warm breath against my neck I wanted to scream…

"Edward."

My entire body relaxed as I recognized Bella's voice.

How she could calm me was undeniable and yet, confusing.

I didn't know her…and yet it felt like I always had.

**Oh Edward...just go with it.**

**Today is my birthday :)  
**

**I'm off to run 10 miles.  
**

**Blah...  
**

**See you tomorrow...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

I rolled over slowly and her hands followed my movements, sliding over my arms and down to my chest.

I wished I had more light so I could see her face easier, but I could tell from the ease of her breath that she wasn't overly afraid.

She had no need to be.

I would do anything to keep her from harm.

"Bella…" I sighed softly as I felt her lower her head to my chest.

Her hair was softer than it looked, her blunt cut bangs tickling my skin as she slowly curled herself against me.

I eased my arm around her, holding her close as I pulled the blanket up over our head.

My last thought before I slept was just how quickly your life could change.

*()*()*

The sound of high-pitched giggles woke me the next morning.

Bella mumbled something as she pushed the blankets away and rose gracefully from the pallet.

I squinted up and saw that my mother and Yanya were both watching me.

I turned my head and stared as Bella made her way through the busy shanobo and out toward the garden.

I got up myself and followed, suddenly unable to have her out of my sight.

I heard my mother saying something to Yanya behind me, but I ignored it until I felt her hand on my arm.

I stopped and looked down at her.

"No."

The sound of the familiar word stunned me for a moment, but I was desperate to go after Bella and tried to tug my arm away.

"Edward no. Bella…alone."

The stern look she gave me was so familiar, it nearly brought me to tears.

Mom was telling me no- and I better listen.

So instead of following after Bella to make sure she was okay, I let myself be led into the jungle to hunt with the men.

*()*()*

"Ow, it hurts," I whined as my mother pressed the poultice against the bites on my shoulder.

The men thought that I needed a ritual hazing, which was how I ended up covered in Soldier ants.

Those little fuckers' jaws were almost as big as they were.

"Oh my friend, it looks like that hurts," Davi laughed as he sat down next to me.

"I could have used you out there with me today. Maybe you could have talked some sense into them before they tossed me into that swarm. I nearly died!" I whimpered as the painful bites on my back protested against my movements.

"If they wanted you dead…you'd be dead," Davi said and I looked up at his smiling face and realized that he was right.

I made it through because they wanted me to.

I was one of them.

*()*()*

It wasn't until everyone gathered together to eat that I saw Bella again.

Her eyes widened at the still-tender marks on my back and I wanted to tell her that I was okay.

I wanted to ask if she was.

I just wanted…her.

**:( Soldier Ants are crazy! They can eat an entire horse in just a few hours. True fact.**

**Poor Edward...he is going to get even more confused soon...  
**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes...go check out my gift from twelve amazing writers...'Down Kitkat Lane' I just posted the prologue.  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

I soon found that having wives was a very surreal experience.

Bella sat next to me and waited while Yanya served me from the communal pot.

When I made a move to get up, they were already on their feet, as if trying to anticipate my needs.

I hated it.

After the meal, Bella started to leave again, but I stopped her.

She didn't look at me, but didn't shrug out of my hold either, which was encouraging.

I asked Davi if he wouldn't mind translating for us and we walked over to my pallet.

Bella sat with her knees bent up and wrapped her arms around herself.

I hated the insecurity I saw in her eyes.

"Okay…can you ask her what's wrong?" I sighed and waited for Davi to speak.

She spoke haltingly, her voice more husky than it usually was.

Davi was silent for a moment after she finished before he looked over at me.

"She's upset that you didn't claim her last night. She knows that the eldest wife is usually looked over, but she had hoped that you would at least give her a child before you turned to Yanya."

I could only stare at her as the words sunk in.

I didn't claim her?

I didn't _know _her…and she didn't know me.

I was just supposed to take her, without any thought for her feelings?

I must have spoken aloud, because Davi answered me.

"Yes, Edward. This is the way of their culture. And because you didn't…she has been worried all day you would cast her aside…or worse."

I groaned as I leaned my head back, suddenly desperate for something to make sense.

"Por favor, Edward."

My head whipped up at the sound of the familiar yet unfamiliar words coming out of her mouth.

Davi started speaking to her quickly before he turned to me with a smile.

"Apparently Bella is one of the tribe's people that trade with the outsiders. She knows a little Spanish."

"Usted habla español, Bella?" my voice shook as I spoke, but I ignored my nerves.

I could find out so much about her and her culture if we could converse.

"Si, un poco," she whispered, a brilliant blush covering her cheeks.

"Yo soy el que tiene que pedir disculpas, Bella. Yo no entendía. Yo nunca te haría a un lado," I mumbled, praying that those six years of high school and college Spanish didn't fail me.

She looked confused, not understanding what I'd said.

"Entonces me llevas ... reclamar mí?"

Her words left me feeling slightly nauseous.

She might 'want' it…but did she want me?

"Dame tiempo, Bella," I whispered as I reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear.

I hadn't even noticed when Davi left, but it was now just the two of us.

We talked back and forth for what seemed like hours.

I asked about her family and learned that she had two brothers in the village.

But when I asked about her husband…she froze.

* * *

**While there are a few Yanomami that speak Spanish, it is highly doubtful that a woman would be one of them. I'm taking liberties...**

**As we go forward, when they converse in Spanish, it will be in italics since I really hate trusting Google Translate and making you all read the translation at the end.  
**

**But here is the translation for what they said:  
**

*** You speak Spanish, Bella?**

*** Yes, a little.**

***I am the one who needs to apologize, Bella. I didn't understand. I would never cast you aside.**

*** Then will you take me…claim me?**

*** Give me time, Bella.**

**Please send some snuggles BellaEdwardLover1991's way...her Grandmother-in-Law died :(  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's laughter was quickly becoming my favorite sound.

I spent most days next to her in the garden or out in the jungle searching for grubs.

She had decided to leave me in the village when she went fishing after I fell into the river and she had to pull me out.

Those river rocks were slippery.

She showed me how to make the manioc into the flat cakes that they ate with every meal.

She also tried to teach me how to weave vines into baskets for carrying the fruit and vegetables they harvested from the garden.

I failed miserably with that.

Our Spanish was lacking, but we managed to communicate pretty well.

I discovered so many things about my mother.

Bella told me how she had suffered when she returned from America.

How she didn't leave her pallet for weeks, mourning the loss of her children.

The entire tribe rejoiced when she finally was given to another man and had my half-brother, Yamet.

I couldn't help but feel the sting of anger and desertion at the thought of her loving another child while my brother and sister and I survived without a mother's love.

Why was he so special?

I tried to push that negativity away and instead questioned Bella about herself.

She told me about their rituals and the constant threat of raids.

But as much as I tried, she refused to talk about her husband.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that whatever had happened had not been good.

And that worried me.

*()*()*

"_Can I meet your brothers?"_ I asked in the formal/informal language we had adopted.

"_You already have. They were the ones that threw you into the ant swarm,"_ she laughed as she handed me a bunch of bananas to put into the basket.

Great.

"_Your mother asked me again when she was going to become a grandmother,"_ Bella asked shyly, her cheeks flushing pink as I sputtered and choked.

"_What did you tell her?" _I asked, both appalled and embarrassed over the types of things that were discussed so freely around here.

"_I didn't need to tell her anything. She knows you haven't taken me,"_ she said, a bit of fire in her voice.

"_Bella…" _I sighed, hating that she was taking my hesitancy as a personal affront.

It was just hard trying to adapt to their culture while still holding onto my beliefs and ideals.

"_Someone told you, didn't they?"_ she asked sharply, dropping a bunch of bananas onto the ground.

"What?" I asked, forgoing the Spanish in my confusion.

The pained and embarrassed expression on her face made my chest hurt and I could only imagine what she was hiding.

"_I didn't kill him. It wasn't my fault,"_ she yelled as she grabbed onto my arms tightly.

"_Bella, I don't understand any of this. You didn't kill who?"_ I asked frantically, holding her up when her knees threatened to give out.

"_My husband…I didn't kill my husband."_

**So yeah...  
**

**Tomorrow we get the rest of Bella's story.  
**

**Remember, italics means Spanish...means I'm just too lazy to google that shit. :)  
**

**Mwah!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"_You need to tell me everything."_

I slowly lowered myself down to the ground, resting my back up against a tree and sitting Bella down between my thighs.

She curled herself into a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs as if she was trying to hold herself together.

_"My mother died giving birth to me, so I was raised by the other women in the tribe. My brothers were older and were already off hunting most of the day and often times I was forgotten about. I did learn most of the important things, like weaving and gardening, but I never was able to cook well. When I was given to my husband, our first night together he wanted me to make his meal…and I didn't know how. I…I went out into the jungle and gathered some seeds and plants. I didn't know…I promise I didn't know,"_ she pleaded, her dark eyes shiny with tears.

In all of my time with her, I had never seen Bella show so much emotion.

"_As was customary, I prepared his plate first, but it become obvious soon after that something was wrong. He said his throat burned and by the time I came back with the Shaman, he had started vomiting. It took two days for the poison to kill him. After he was dead, the headman wanted to have me beaten, but it was your mother who stood up for me. It was such an easy mistake…yet so very deadly. In place of being beaten, I was given the name Bella, as punishment. It is to remind me and anyone who hears it of what I have done."_

I was silent as she finished recalling her horribly painful past.

I gently eased my arms around her trembling shoulders and pulled her so her head rested on my chest.

It was no wonder she worried I might not want to claim her.

"_Bella, thank you for telling me what happened. I didn't know. But you need to know that nothing you can say will affect the way I see you. You have been kind to me and to my mother. My hesitance in claiming you has nothing to do with you. I just wanted…time." _I sighed, my voice faltering as she snuggled her face against me.

My body reacted to how close she was, the warmth of her breath against my skin and the weight of her body on mine, but my mind was spinning relentlessly.

I knew how it felt to have a parent desert you.

I also knew that it was only a matter of time before I had to leave.

I had a life at home…my father and my siblings would miss me.

I couldn't stay here…no matter how much I wanted to.

When it came time for me to go, how could I possibly leave Bella if I claimed her?

Once I took her body, it would only be a matter of time before she took my heart.

**:( I took a few liberties with the poison. Castor plants don't grow in Venezuela...but yeah...they do in my mind.**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Recounting her past had left Bella exhausted, so I carried her back to the shabono.

She curled beneath the blankets on our pallet and was snoring away in just a few moments.

But I was unable to settle.

The faces of my family back home passed like a slide show through my mind.

I could picture my shitty apartment, with its second-hand furniture clearly.

And then Bella and my mother's smiling faces would appear.

And I realized I was well and truly fucked.

*()*()*

I had been avoiding interacting with my brother.

It was still so hard for me to remember the years of missing a love that only a mother can give, while my half-brother was here with the one thing I yearned for.

A mother is important.

But I knew family was as well.

I left Bella tending the garden and Davi accompanied me into the jungle.

Yamet was easy to find, he was louder and bigger than most of the other men that were hunting.

Which only made him that much more intimidating.

"Eiwa!" he bellowed, setting down his sharp spear and barreling toward us.

I looked over to Davi, but he was just as wide-eyed as I was when Yamet wrapped his meaty arms around my shoulders, bringing me in for an enormous hug.

His words came in a rush and I listened carefully to Davi's translation.

"He says he is sorry that you were without your mother for so long. He has missed you, even though he had never met you. He is glad to have found his brother."

My hands, which had been resting limply on his back, grabbed onto his muscular arms tightly.

I had wanted to hate him…

But I couldn't.

*()*()*

Bella sat next to me silently as Yanya prepared my plate.

It made so much more sense to me now, after hearing about her past, why Yanya was always the one to bring me food.

No one trusted Bella.

I took the plate from Yanya with a nod of thanks, but set it down next to me.

"_Will you serve me?" _I whispered to Bella and she whipped her face around and stared at me.

"_You can't…" _she mumbled, but I reached for her hands, stilling their trembling.

"_I trust you and it is time that the rest of the tribe realizes that you did nothing wrong." _

The way she looked at me, with trust and so much gratitude was overwhelming.

I slowly stood up, reaching my hand down to pull her to her feet and gave her a gentle push toward the communal pot.

I could tell that everyone was shocked to see her preparing my food as they were all eerily quiet.

When she came back with a heaping plate of food, I didn't hesitate and used my fingers to bring it to my mouth.

The conversation started back up.

I continued to eat.

But I could tell by the look on Bella's face that everything had changed.

**So...I was worried I might have to stop daily posting since I was running low on chapters...but yesterday the writer's block dam broke and I'm nearly finished with this bad boy. **

**See you tomorrow.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

The walk back to the shabono was quiet.

Yamet and Yaose were in front of us and I couldn't help but notice the way his hand would constantly search for her.

I had seen very few displays of affection between the married members of the tribe, except for the sex, which was a nightly event.

I wondered if things like kissing and holding hands was not something they did.

My mind was overflowing with questions and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I waited until everyone was settled before I walked down the well-used path toward the river.

The moon was high, nearly full in the dark sky and it gave me just enough light to see by.

The river itself was too dangerous to swim in at night, the crocodiles and boa constrictors would get you in a second, but the small tributaries that flowed in and out from the main river were safe.

I sat down and pulled my boots and socks off and then hung them from a high branch so no critter could get inside of them.

My loincloth and boxers joined my boots on the tree and then I was in the water.

It was fairly shallow, but deep enough that I could sit and be entirely submerged.

I tipped my head back, getting my hair under the water and just relaxed.

Until I hear a snapping of twigs on the shore and freaked out.

"Who's there?" I called, proud that my voice only cracked slightly.

"Edward?"

The husky sound of Bella's voice had me sitting up against the gently lapping waves.

"Bella?"

She broke through the cover of the trees and took my breath away.

Her skin looked pale against the blue light of the moon, her dark eyes shining with an intensity I had never seen.

She was a vision.

She walked purposefully to the water's edge and then very slowly reached to her side and released the tie of her loincloth.

The thick fabric fluttered to the ground and she was completely bare before me.

I knew what this was.

This was an offering.

I had gone out of my way to make sure she was brought back into the fold of the tribe and she was trying to pay me back for my kindness.

But I didn't want it…not like this.

As she stepped one sturdy yet delicate foot into the water I slowly stood up.

"Bella," I whispered, but her eyes were not on my face.

They were locked on my erection, which was now throbbing to the beat of my heart.

I couldn't help it.

The water kissed the skin of her calves as she came closer, her strong thighs disappearing beneath the darkness of the river.

My words were lost as she finally stood in front of me.

"_Please," _she sighed.

Her hands were timid as they came up and settled on my waist.

I couldn't deny her.

But if I took her…it would change everything.

**Holy naked Bella...**

**So I finished this! Yeah! We have 11 more chapters. BellaEdwardlover's cried and then laughed with the last few chapters. So you have that to look forward to :)  
**

**Tomorrow!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

"Bella," I sighed, my muscles tensing as her hands ran down my sides to my hips.

My flesh was hypersensitive against the rough skin of her palms.

"Bella no…not like this," I whispered, reaching to still her hands downward motion.

If she touched me, I'd be lost.

I didn't look at her face as I pulled her from the water because I knew what I would find there.

Embarrassment.

Regret.

Rejection.

But from every indication she had given me, she was still untouched.

Completely and utterly innocent.

I wouldn't take her in the water, knowing at any time we could be interrupted.

No, if we were doing this I would take my time.

I would show her pleasure before I sought my own.

I would make it perfect and deal with the implications of my actions later.

I had Bella sit on a fallen tree at the edge of the village as I darted, barefoot and clad only in my loincloth, back to the shanobo to grab some furs.

By the time I returned, Bella had put her own meager clothing back on and was tying her hair up with a leather thong.

Her eyes were damp when she looked up as I approached and I could tell by her expression that she was totally bewildered by my actions.

"Come."

She followed behind me without hesitation as I walked around the massive clearing and into the jungle.

I laid the furs out on the soft underbrush and slowly turned to her.

Her eyes were wide…so wide and confused and at that moment I hated our language barrier.

But I knew that the language of love would help bridge the gap.

I took a deep breath before I reached for her.

"Edward?" she whispered, her voice trembling in the darkness.

"Shhh," I soothed as I ran my hands down the smooth, warm skin of her arms.

The dip of her waist fit my hands perfectly, as if I was made to touch her.

I could tell when she finally realized what I was doing, because her body calmed.

She stepped closer to me, her hands coming up to rest on my bare chest.

It was me who trembled now.

My lips ghosted across her temple, soft skin worshiping soft skin.

The morning would bring with it catastrophic changes…but for now, I simply gave into my base desires.

I didn't stop her when her hands went to the tie of my loincloth.

My gasping breaths seemed to spur her on.

Those nimble fingers moved across my lower abdomen, nails scratching at sensitive skin.

I held tightly to her waist, grounding myself against the whirlwind of pleasure that she was evoking.

But I wouldn't let this be about me.

I would show her pleasure.

I would show her joy.

I would show her everything before I took her.

And as I fumbled with her loincloth and heard it hit the ground, I took a deep breath as I pulled her into my arms.

**I hear the jungle version of Barry White playing right now...**

**Tomorrow.  
**

**Happy Mother's day!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

I slowly fell to my knees, thankful for the soft cushion of the furs between the ground and my flesh.

Bella's eyes were luminous in the meager moonlight as she looked down at me.

I knew what I was doing was completely and utterly foreign to her.

Women weren't treated with care in the Yanomami society…but I would be damned if I would just use her for my own pleasure.

In my arms she would know she was cared for and respected…

Treasured.

Loved.

Her hands shook as she brought them up and rested them on my shoulders.

My lips pressed against the soft swell of her belly, her breath hitching as my fingers drifted up her thighs.

"Edward?" she gasped as I caressed the sensitive crease between her thigh and her pussy.

I felt her legs start to tremble and I wrapped my arms around her hips and lifted her off her feet, laying her gently on the furs.

There was no posturing or preening as she lay there, bare before me.

She didn't know how to display herself seductively.

And I loved her even more because of it.

I eased her knees apart, opening her to my ravenous eyes.

She was damp and pink and perfect.

My eyes didn't leave hers as I slowly bent down and pressed my lips to her belly.

Her muscles fluttered against my kiss and I chuckled quietly at her shocked expression.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," I said, my voice husky against her skin.

I knew she didn't understand the words but I hoped she could hear from my tone that something was about to happen.

My nose moved through her soft hair, bringing her natural scent into my lungs…into my soul.

My tongue slid up through her wetness, stopping at the top of her cleft to attend to her clit.

As I pulled that sensitive bundle between my lips and sucked, Bella thrust her hands down into my hair and her body arched against my mouth.

Bella…meet pleasure.

I wanted her to be as relaxed as possible before I took her.

And the best way I knew to achieve that was to make her come…several times.

The first time was as I suckled on her sensitive clit.

The second was when I gently ran my finger around her entrance, being careful not to move too quickly so I didn't scare her.

Times three through five were against my face as I thrust my tongue inside her, my fingers plucking at her protruding nipples.

Yeah…I'm just that good.

When she was limp beneath me, her hands lying lifeless on my back, I slowly slid up her body.

I had never taken anyone's virginity before and this was so much more than just that.

This was me staking my claim.

This was me taking what was mine.

This was me tossing my old life out the window.

Because as I slowly and carefully thrust myself inside her…

I became hers.

**Awww...**

**I'm getting pretty good at virgin lemons ;)**

**Tomorrow.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So you guys liked that last chapter? Yeah...he was just that good ;)**

Her body locked down on me as I took her virginity and I hated the discomfort I saw in her eyes.

"Shhh, Bella," I whispered, pressing gentle kisses against her temple.

I needed the time to compose myself as well, because being inside of her…being so intimately linked with my _wife_, had me on edge.

And I didn't want Bella to think I was a minute man.

When I felt her body slowly relax, I rested my weight on my elbows and cradled her head in my palms.

"_You okay?" _I whispered as I looked down into her flushed face.

She nodded stiffly and reached up to push my hair off my forehead.

"_Is this all there is? The men usually…move,"_ she asked softly and I had to try not to laugh.

Oh, I'll move all right.

I leaned down slowly and brushed my lips across hers.

The gesture was so chaste and innocent that her response to it shocked me.

Her lips parted, tongue searching for mine and I couldn't keep still any longer.

My hips pulled back and she gasped into my mouth.

I leaned back so I could see her face, gauging her response to this new experience.

Her eyes were wide and bright in the dim light of the moon.

But I could see that there was pleasure hiding in her gaze.

"Bella," I whispered, sliding my hands down under her shoulders so I could hold her close to me.

Her gentle curves felt so good nestled against me and I could feel myself starting to spiral down.

The soft heat of her breath against my throat.

The weight of her hands on my back.

The quiet moans and grunts leaving her plush lips as I thrust over and over.

All of these things were slowly driving me insane and before I knew it, my body was tightening and I exploded.

Her arms wrapped around me as I collapsed onto her.

"Edward," she sighed and I nuzzled my face into her neck to try and hide the sudden tears that were blurring my vision.

I knew making love to her would change things…but this throbbing pain in my chest was overwhelming.

My life had just dwindled down to this single moment.

I've just taken my wife's virginity.

I've claimed her.

Now the thought of ever not having her by my side…

Is too painful to consider.

**Sweetward. What does that mean? Is he staying?  
**

**Tomorrow...**


	27. Chapter 27

Bella walked silently next to me as we made our way back to the water to clean up.

I felt terrible when she winced as I pulled out of her, but she was quick to reassure me that she was fine.

But I don't think she _is_ fine.

I watched as she waded into the water and started washing herself.

And it was then that the implications of what he had just done hit me.

I felt nauseous as I imagined her belly getting swollen with our child.

Not that I didn't want that.

I mean, I was young, but I always knew that I wanted to be a father.

But how the hell could this work?

Even as a small child, I saw my mother struggle to assimilate in the States.

I couldn't bring her back.

But I couldn't stay here.

My entire life was back home.

My career.

My family.

My future.

But as Bella slowly made her way out of the river, water streaming down her bare body, I came to realize that my family…my future…my _wife_, was standing right in front of me.

And everything else was secondary to her.

Somehow we could make it work.

**Yeah! He's made his decision!**

**Tomorrow...**


	28. Chapter 28

I gently wrapped the furs around her wet body, bringing her against my chest to get her warm.

Plus after my revelation, I just needed to feel her close to me.

"Edward?" she asked, no doubt feeling the tremors running through my body.

"_It's nothing, Bella,"_ I soothed, trying to sound confident as I struggled to come to terms with my decision.

But there really was no choice to be made.

I was staying.

And that was all there was to it.

*()*()*

The next morning dawned dark and dreary, which only added to my foul mood.

As soon as Bella and I had risen from our pallet, my mother took it upon herself to announce to pretty much the entire tribe that I had claimed my wife.

Bella's brothers and Yamet made sure to come over and congratulate me, which was pretty embarrassing.

I could see Bella talking with my mother, both of them speaking in quiet, intense tones.

Before I could get over to them, Bella disappeared into the shabono and my mother grabbed onto my arm.

"Get Davi," she ordered and I was quick to search him out.

Apparently my mother had something she wanted to tell me.

**Um...so yeah.**

**Tomorrow...**


	29. Chapter 29

**So you remember a while back when I said BellaEdwardlover cried and laughed at the last bunch of chapters...**

**This is the crying part :'(  
**

* * *

Davi sat next to my mother and listened to what she had to say.

When he turned toward me, ready to translate, his face had paled and his eyes were grave.

"Bella is fearful of her safety with you and has gone to live with her brothers. She has asked that you not go looking for her…and your mother thinks it is time for you to leave."

I stared into his sympathetic eyes for a moment before I leaned over and vomited all over the ground.

I could feel my mother's soothing hands on my back as I retched, tears coming to my eyes as the reality hit me.

She didn't want me.

Neither of them did.

"Why?" I rasped through choking sobs.

She spoke quickly and then Davi started to translate.

"She says you don't belong here. Your life is back home with your father."

"But I wanted to stay here! I wanted to make a life with Bella and get to know you and keep Yanya safe until she found a proper mate," I moaned, spitting bile into the dirt.

"Go home, Edward."

I looked up at my mother with tears in my eyes.

"But I _am_ home."

***sob***

**It wouldn't be a Kitkat story unless there was some puke.  
**

**Tomorrow...**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sorry! Now some of you are mad at Bella...but just wait. You'll have someone else to be mad at in just a few chapters.**

**Figured I'd give you another one...since the last one was such a bitch.**

* * *

My feet dragged as I packed the last of my belongings.

My loincloth sat on top of my pallet.

I couldn't bear to take it with me.

My mother's arms trembled as she hugged me, but I couldn't hug her back.

She was deserting me again.

Yamet pulled me into his arms and I did hug him.

I looked around for Bella, my eyes constantly scanning the faces around me, but she was not there.

My heart ached.

My soul was fractured.

As I followed Davi into the jungle, I knew I was leaving my life behind.

*()*()*

"Edward!"

I looked up at the familiar voice and braced myself when my sister ran into my arms.

"Alice," I sighed as I held her tight.

"I can't wait to hear all about it! Mom is doing okay down there?" she asked, her mouth going a mile a minute.

I couldn't stand to tell them what had really happened, so I simply said that my research was done and I came home.

How could I tell them that my wife and mother sent me away?

I managed a small smile and let her lead me out into the insanity of the parking lot.

Nothing was right anymore.

It was too loud.

There were too many people.

Too much stimuli.

I was overwhelmed and scared.

I wanted Bella.

"Do you want to drive?" Alice asked as she stopped next to my Volvo.

"No, you drive."

I closed my eyes as she zipped down the highway toward our house.

None of this was right.

Everything was wrong.

I wanted to scream.

*()*()*

"Son, do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up from my journal, which sat open on the kitchen table and met my father's worried eyes.

He knew something was wrong.

I might have been able to hide it from Alice and Jasper but he knew.

"Come into my office."

I sat down on the overstuffed leather chair next to his desk and dropped my head into my hands.

"What happened?"

His voice was so kind and compassionate that I couldn't help but let it all spill out, like thick caustic acid pouring onto the floor.

And when I was done, my heart lying, bleeding before him, he said the words that would change my life forever.

"If you love her, then you need to find a way back to her."

**Yes! Finally Carlisle did something right!**

**Tomorrow...**


	31. Chapter 31

Trying to get my life in order so I could go back to Venezuela took longer than I thought it would.

I needed to get a Venezuelan visa and get a secondary passport to keep here with my father, in case anything happened to mine while I was in the jungle.

I had to set up a savings account overseas, on the off chance that I needed money.

And I had to say goodbye.

Alice and Jasper just couldn't understand why I was going back.

Even after I told them about Bella and how much she meant to me, they didn't get how I could just leave everything I had ever known.

"Did you ever think that that was what Dad asked Mom to do?"

They looked at me like I had two heads.

"But Edward, we have technology here. How the hell will you be able to check my Facebook status in the fucking jungle?" Alice whined and that was when I knew they would never get it.

*()*()*

Three months after I set foot on American soil again, I was ready to head back.

All my things were packed away into the attic and the few things I was bringing with me were already in the trunk of my Dad's car.

He had pulled me into his office one more time to make sure I had thought through everything.

But I had and I was ready.

I wouldn't stop until I had Bella safely in my arms.

"I'm very proud of you, son. This was not something I could have done, which was why I let your mother go," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

I would miss him, every day I would miss my father.

But I knew I was doing the right thing.

**You sure as hell are, Edward! Now go get your girl!**

**Tomorrow...**


	32. Chapter 32

**I could have been a bitch...I'm doing a half-marathon tomorrow and won't be near my computer until late afternoon...but I decided to give you this tonight instead of making you wait.**

**You can thank me later.  
**

* * *

My father was just walking me to the door when the bell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked him as he pulled the door open.

Standing in the doorway was Bella.

Her hair was swept back away from her face and she was in a loose cotton dress.

Her feet were bare as she stood stiffly on the wooden porch.

"Bella!"

I pushed past my father and took her in my arms, only vaguely aware that Davi stood behind her, smiling widely.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"_ she sobbed as I held her to me.

I couldn't speak past the lump in my throat but I nodded into her neck as I held her.

I heard the door close behind me and assumed that my father and Davi were giving us some privacy.

"_How did you get here? What changed?" _I asked, dying to know everything.

She pulled away slightly and reached for my hand, placing it on her gently rounded belly.

"_When I stopped bleeding, your mother came to me. She told me that she had been wrong. She was the one who said I needed to let you go, before you lost your true self. But once she realized I was carrying your child, she said she would never forgive herself if she was the reason another child didn't have its parents." _

My head was reeling.

"_A baby?"_ I gasped, looking down at her smiling face.

She nodded and reached up to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

I slowly fell to my knees on the hard porch and pressed my lips to her belly.

"_I was coming back to you,"_ I whispered, looking up at her.

"_You were?" _she asked and I pushed up to my feet so I could feel her against me again.

"_I was. I couldn't stand to be away from you. I was going to make you see that we were meant to be together. Nothing matters without you next to me."_

I pulled her into the house and introduced her to my father.

Davi and I both laughed when he started talking to her in Yanomami.

"Jesus dad, you could have taught me some of that before I left. It would have made things a lot easier," I joked as he turned to me with a smile.

"We need to celebrate my becoming a grandfather before you two head back to the jungle," he said as he walked over and hugged me.

"I am so happy for you, son."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella standing there smiling at us.

"I've never been happier, dad."

*()*()*

Alice and Jasper had no idea how to communicate with Bella.

Instead of trying to speak Spanish or wait for one of us to translate for them, they just talked really loud.

"When are you going back?" Alice yelled, making Bella cringe back into the couch.

"Fuck, Alice. She's not deaf," I spat as I sat down, pulling Bella into my lap.

"Well I don't know how to talk to her. I wouldn't even know what to talk about. I mean…she is like a caveman or something," she sighed as she glared at Bella.

"Alice, she is just from a different culture," Dad scolded as he walked in with a tray of drinks.

Bella took the glass and proceeded to examine it from every angle.

She blushed scarlet when she realized everyone was watching her.

I tucked her into my side and watched as she sipped the cranberry juice, making a face at the tart taste, then going back for more.

I was making the right decision by taking us back…right?

Watching her as she sat in my father's living room, mesmerized by the glass of juice in her hand, I wondered.

She was different than my mother had been.

My mother had been and still was, afraid of change.

Bella embraced it.

But wouldn't she miss her brothers?

Her gentle hand on my thigh pulled me out of my inner musings and I looked down to see her uncomfortable grimace.

I laughed quietly as I pulled her to her feet and showed her the bathroom.

When she asked me to stay with her, I did.

She giggled when I turned on the water so she could wash her hands.

"_Davi showed me the running water when we were in the hotel. I can't believe it just flows freely like this,"_ she said as she played with the handles, turning them on and off.

"_Bella…do you _want_ to stay here?"_

She met my eyes in the mirror and then looked at her reflection.

Her hands came up and fussed with her hair, then smoothed down the dress she had on.

"_I want you, it doesn't matter where we are," _she said quietly.

**Awww...and really that is all it should come down to.**

**So...I could probably be talked into giving you another one tomorrow afternoon.  
**

**If you ask nicely ;)  
**

**Getting close to the end now...**


	33. Chapter 33

**I wish I could be bringing you this feeling the high of finished the half-marathon...but I'm not.**

**I crashed at mile 10.5 and ended up being treated for heat exhaustion. They ran out of water at the stops and the route was so poorly marked the lead runners went the wrong way and ended up going a mile out of their way.  
**

**So you guys enjoy this chapter while I drink some more water and take another cool shower.  
**

**I'm a sad...sad (and still slightly hot) Kitkat.**

* * *

"You only have to call upon me if you are going back," Davi said as we stood in my father's doorway.

He was leaving, going back down to Venezuela.

I still had no idea what we were doing.

"Thank you for keeping her safe and bringing her back to me," I rasped, reaching out and wrapping my arms around him.

"I am so happy for you," he said as he slapped my back and walked down the sidewalk to his waiting cab.

Bella's warm body pressed against me as she looked over my shoulder and waved at Davi's retreating form.

"_Are you tired?"_ I asked, my voice trembling slightly as her hands came around and settled on my hips.

"_Not at all,"_ she whispered in that husky, rasping voice I loved so much.

I turned in her arms and looked down at her.

"_Would you like to see where we are going to sleep?"_

Her shy nod was answer enough and after saying goodnight to my family, I led her upstairs.

It was surreal, watching her walk around my bedroom.

Her footsteps were silent as she glided across the plush carpet.

She giggled quietly as she pushed against the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress.

Then she looked over at me and slowly pulled her dress up over her head, tossing it to the floor.

My knees went weak as I looked at her.

Her breasts, which I had seen everyday looked different now, fuller, heavier.

The slight swell of her belly was more apparent as she stood bare before me.

I had to have her.

I yanked my shirt off as I prowled over toward her.

She came willingly into my arms, her warm skin sliding against my own.

Eager hands pushed at the waist of my pants and before long, we were as we should be, with nothing between us.

I walked backward; bring her with me until I felt the bed behind my legs.

Sitting down, I pulled her onto my lap as I settled on the pillows.

The instant I was horizontal, Bella tried to scamper off me.

"_Bella? I don't want to hurt the baby,"_ I soothed, easing her back up so she straddled me once more.

My achingly hard cock brushed through her wetness as she squirmed and I couldn't help it as I thrust upward against her, seeing more of her heat.

She suddenly stilled.

"_We can do it this way?" _she gasped as I brought my hands up to hold onto her hips.

"_Yes…please yes," _I grunted as she rocked her body over mine.

As if she harnessed her inner Goddess, Bella placed her hands flat on my chest and raised up, taking me inside of her.

And then she started to move.

The soft moans and whimpers that left her lips only brought me closer to the edge.

I refused to come without her this time, so I slid my hands down to where we were joined, slowly stroking and rubbing against her clit.

Her nails sunk into my flesh as she threw her head back, a breathtakingly arousing moan falling from her lips as she came around me.

I thrust gently into her as she rode out her climax, holding her as she collapsed onto my chest.

When she looked up at me, her hair mussed and wild and her eyes so full of happiness and love…only then did I surrender to my body's desire and allowed myself to come.

"_I love you…I love you so much,"_ I whispered as she slowly fell asleep on top of me.

*()*()*

"_Do you like it?"_

Bella looked over at me as she stood in the middle of the empty apartment.

Her smile was blinding as she nodded her head and wrapped her hands around her belly.

"I love it," she said haltingly.

We had been working on her English in the three months since she'd arrived on my father's doorstep and she was making great strides.

I had worried those first few weeks, watching as she would jump at unfamiliar noises and shy into me when we were out in crowds, but she really seemed to be adapting well to civilization.

Every night before we went to sleep, I told her we could go back to the jungle if she wanted.

And every night she would roll over and thank me.

She was happy.

And I was ecstatic.

"We only have a few more months until the baby will be here. Should we take this place?" I asked as she walked down the hallway and looked at the three bedrooms.

"_Do you think there will be enough room?" _she asked, switching back to Spanish and I laughed.

"Bella, you lived in a tent with sixty other people. I think this will be fine for the three of us," I assured her as I came over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I was hoping there would be more than just three of us," she whispered, making me laugh again.

"How about we take it one kid at a time."

She smiled up at me and I just couldn't help but bend down and kiss that sweet curve off her lips.

"Is this our new home?" I asked and she whispered 'yes' against my lips.

"Then we need to sign some papers and get the keys. I have a nursery to paint."

**Awww...its all coming together!**

**Tomorrow.**


	34. Chapter 34

**You guys...your support overwhelms me. I'm nearly recovered now, still dealing with some muscle cramps, swollen hands and a lingering headache. **

**You should go read the reviews because between Shelley threatening the organizers and Yummy explaining that she will only run when monsters are chasing her...yeah...they were totally win.**

* * *

Homebirths are a scary, scary thing.

Bella was kneeling next to the bed, her little fists clenched tightly in the comforter as she struggled through the contractions.

I stood watching, praying to a God I wasn't sure I believed in that my wife and child would be alright.

"You're doing great, Bella. Just a few more pushes and we can meet your baby, okay?" Chelsea cooed as she rubbed Bella's back.

When Bella told me she wanted to have the baby at home, I was scared shitless.

But that was before we found Chelsea.

A trained midwife and neonatal nurse, she was an amazing support to both Bella and I throughout the pregnancy.

She was now kneeling next to my wife as she labored.

My family was waiting in the other room, anxious to meet the newest Cullen.

"Edward, come and hold Bella's hand. It's almost time," Chelsea ordered and I quickly moved to Bella's side, trying not to wince as she grabbed my hand and crushed the ever loving shit out of it.

"You can do this, Bella. I know you can. I love you so much," I soothed as she turned and looked at me.

Her face contorted in pain and she screamed into my shoulder as she gave birth to our daughter.

"Congratulations," Chelsea smiled as she handed our squirming, screaming daughter to us.

Bella held her gently in her arms, gazing down at the little bundle.

"What shall we call her?" she whispered, being careful not to startle the baby.

"You pick," I answered, running my fingertip over her dark hair.

"Can we name her Esme? That is what they called your mother when they came to America," she said, looking up at me.

"It's perfect," I breathed as I bent down and embraced my girls.

***sigh***

**One more...**

**Tomorrow...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Eight Years Later**

"Yanomami," I said slowly, watching as our youngest tried to mimic my mouth's movements.

"Yomamommy," he giggled, squirming on my lap as I tickled him.

"How much longer?" Esme sighed as she curled into my side as much as the small seat would allow.

"You have been so very patient. Only a few more hours until we land," I soothed as I ran my fingers through her dark hair.

Bella sighed as she rested her head on my other shoulder, her lap full of two sleeping toddlers.

We were going back to the jungle.

And I was nervous as hell.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I whispered against her hair as the plane started to land.

"I'm ready Edward. I want our children to meet the rest of their family," she said and I took a deep breath and prayed that we were doing the right thing.

*()*()*

"Davi!" I yelled as we maneuvered through the busy airport.

He looked much the same as he had the first time I saw him years earlier, just a few more lines on his face.

"Edward! Bella! I am so happy to see you and your little ones," he said, smiling widely as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Introduce me," he ordered as we parted.

"Esme is our oldest, and then the twins, Embry and Elizabeth. And this little guy is our youngest…his name is David," I said and I watched as his eyes glazed over.

"You honor me so," he rasped as he accepted the gentle weight of our son into his arms.

"Without you, I would never have gotten my girl back," I whispered, clasping his hand tightly in mine.

*()*()*

"Everyone has their bug spray on, right?"

"Yes, dad. If you ask again I think I'm going to scream," Esme sighed dramatically as she walked through the thick foliage in front of me.

I was a worrier, can you blame me?

"The tribe has moved several times over the past eight years, but they made their way back to the site where you first stayed with them," Davi explained as he used a machete to clear the path for us.

We each had a child strapped to our back, while Esme helped to carry our overflowing pack.

We made quiet a picture traipsing through the Venezuelan jungle.

And then suddenly…the trees cleared and we were there.

Everyone came out of the shabono when they heard us approach and I searched the faces for my mother.

Eight years was a long time in the savagery of the jungle.

Anything could have happened to her.

Yamet and Yaose were among the first to greet us with exuberant hugs and smiles all around.

The kids were a little overwhelmed, but took it all in stride.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when my mother came rushing through the crowd of people.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at our little family.

And then she wrapped me in her arms and wept.

*()*()*

"Do you remember this place?" I asked her quietly as we walked, hand in hand through the jungle.

"Of course I do. I was so nervous when you brought me out here. I wanted you to want me so badly. I had never felt that kind of desire before," Bella whispered as she stopped right where we had first made love.

"And then the next day you broke my heart," I joked as I looked down at her.

She was just as beautiful now as she had been all those years ago.

It was amusing to watch her jealous streak come out when Yanya had come over to greet us.

She had definitely grown up.

But my eyes were only for my girl.

We had changed into traditional clothes once we arrived and her bare breasts were a temptation I just couldn't resist.

"I'm so glad we came back here. Can we do this every few years?" she whispered as I peppered kisses over her nipples and down her belly.

"If it means I get to see you in your loincloth, we can do it whenever you want," I laughed quietly as I reached behind her and grabbed onto her bare ass cheeks.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she giggled as I slowly removed the scrap of fabric covering her.

"I love you…so much," she sighed as I slowly lowered her to the pile of furs.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I said vehemently as I spread her thighs and gently thrust my way inside her.

I was home…in more ways than one.

When we were lying spent and sweaty, staring up at the stars, she snuggled into my side and started to laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked, running my hand through her tangled curls.

"We're never going to be able to get the kids to wear clothes again!"

"If that is the worst of my problems…I'll take it. I'm just glad this culture didn't come as such a shock to them. It is very different from what they are used to at home," I said, sitting up and pulling her into my arms as I stood.

"Edward, I learned a long time ago that home is where your heart is. You can adapt to anything as long as you have someone there who will support and care for you. For me…that was you. And leaving here was the best thing I have ever done."

"Well…that and poisoning my first husband."

"Ha! Really funny, Bella."

**The End.**

**Thank you for joining me for this ride.  
**

**I loved being able to actually research this fascinating culture and keep things as real as possible.  
**

**Thank you to BellaEdwardlover1991 who didn't have to fix a damn thing through this entire thing but soothed my mind when I freaked out!  
**

**Thank you for your reviews and kind, supportive words.  
**

**And I'll see you soon for another daily dose of kitkat drabble.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I wrote this as part of the StandUpforKatalina fundraiser. **

**I was never planning on publishing it. **

**Katalina died this morning. She was surrounded by her family. She was comfortable and knew she was loved. **

**Instead of crying (Well...in addition to crying) I'm posting this in her memory. She was a beautiful woman and I feel blessed to have known her.**

* * *

**When I asked Katalina what she wanted…she said she enjoyed 'Culture Shock' because it was based on a true story. I wrote this for her, using some of her own words. There is nothing to say that will make things better…but perhaps a bit of peace will come from my words.**

"Edward, will you please get the phone? Embry put toothpaste in Elizabeth's hair and I need to get it out before it dries!" Bella yelled from the top of the stairs. I sighed, pushing away from the desk and my half-finished paper on the fertility rituals of the Mayans. It was due in to National Geographic by the end of the week, and at the rate I was going, it was going to take a miracle to get it there. My freelancing research career afforded me plenty of time to spend at home with my family, but it also had a few drawbacks.

Like finding time to work on the days I actually _had_ to work.

Dodging a toddler on roller skates who was using the hallway as a skate park, I finally managed to snag the ringing phone off the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"Edward…" The voice on the other end of the staticy connection was so very familiar; it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"Davi," I rasped, the harmonious tone of his accent instantly transporting me right back to Venezuela.

"Edward…it's your mother."

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you? The kids and I will do whatever you want," Bella whispered against my neck as we stood outside airport security.

"No. I need to go alone and do this," I sighed, squeezing her that much harder. Our four kids were wrapped around my legs, their doleful eyes looking up at me through their tears.

"I love you," I said, leaning back so I could kiss her. I knew she wanted to come and support me, but I needed to know she and the kids were safe while I traveled through the depths of the jungle. "Call my dad if you need help. You know he'll make Alice come over and help."

"Oh yeah, like she'd be any help. Her new iPhone was delivered yesterday," Bella giggled through her tears. With one last hug to everyone, I sped through security and boarded my plane for Caracas.

The closer I got, the more my heart hurt.

It had only been a year since I'd been down to see my mother and our extended family. When we left to return to the States after our visit, everyone had been fine. But as I made my way through customs and caught sight of Davi, it felt as if an eternity had passed. His dark hair was streaked with gray, his broad shoulders hunched as if he were carrying the weight of the world.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears as he patted me gently on the back.

"I am glad you are here, my friend." His answer did little to calm my fears.

The second flight and the bumpy boat ride seemed endless. Night was rapidly descending, but I'd be damned if I'd spend another night away from my mother. Davi led the way through the thick jungle, his torch fending off the dark and predators that were looking for an easy meal. By the time I saw the light of the fire in the middle of the shabono, I had fallen into a sprint. I avoided Yamet's searching hands, needing to see our mother before I could even think about speaking to my half brother.

"Edward! They have her over here," Davi called, bringing me skidding to a halt. I turned and looked at him as he pointed to a dark corner. I felt sick as I slowly walked over to the pallet set against the wall. Looking down at my mother, I was all at once the little boy who was left behind when his mother returned to her native land. I was the young man, searching for a strong female role model. I was the man who ignored everyone to go traipsing into the jungle to find the woman who had given birth to me. And I was a father, who couldn't imagine my children having to face the eventuality of their parents' death.

"Mom?" I whispered, feeling guilty that I was waking her, but unable to stop myself. I needed answers, and she was the only one who could give them to me.

"Edward…so happy you here," she rasped, rolling over on her thin pallet and reaching for my hand. Though I had seen her just a year ago, she looked as if decades had passed. She was thin and pale, her hair hung limply around her face. Her smile, which had always lit up her face, was pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down next to her and taking her cool hand in mine.

"Dying" she sighed, making me fall over backward onto my ass.

"No," I grunted, unable to believe her words. She smirked, reaching her hand out to brush the hair off my forehead.

"Always so stubborn," she said, "go sleep. Talk tomorrow."

I brought my knees up to my chest, my butt going numb from the hard ground, but unable to move.

I'd just found her. I couldn't lose her already.

The next morning dawned rainy and ominous. I'd slept curled next to my mother's pallet, unable to bring myself to go any further away. Her breathing frightened me; her inhalations were shallow and sporadic. I knew I needed to go find Davi, but it felt as if my time with my mother was counting down, a timer rolling away above my head.

"Oh."

I rolled over quickly, sitting up with my hands fluttering impotently over my mother's still form. Oh God, what was happening? I helped her sit up, holding her as she retched into the dirt beside her blankets.

"Please…what's going on?" I moaned as she collapsed against me. She looked up at me, her eyes vague.

"Dying," she repeated again.

"But how…" I sighed, unable to believe what she was telling me. This wasn't happening.

"Edward, I know," she said vehemently.

She slowly pushed herself up, refusing to accept my help as she made her way out to relieve herself. Davi joined me as I stood outside the shabono, waiting for her to return.

"The Shaman has already been to see her, Edward. There is nothing he can do. The hekuru inside her is too strong. The spirit is consuming her soul and there is nothing to be done. She wanted to see you before she…"

"No! I'll take her back home. It's probably something they can fix!" I yelled, unembarrassed by the tears that were falling down my face. I couldn't accept this. My mother would not go quietly into the night.

"Edward, talk to your mother. This is the way of things," Davi said quietly, his hand on my arm.

I looked up at him, but his face was blurry through my tears.

How could I let her go?

My mother's feet were sure as we made our way through the jungle. Her hands grabbed onto tree branches as we passed, fingers caressing the leaves. She wanted to show me her favorite place. I followed dutifully, even though every step was like a dagger in my heart. Why was this happening? Hadn't we suffered enough? My anger vibrated through me, thinking about the unfairness of the situation. My children needed her. _I _needed her.

"Edward," she whispered, drawing my attention to the sight before us. The trees had thinned out, leaving us in front of an amazing waterfall.

"Wow," I said, awed that I was standing in front of such beauty. My eyes darted around, unable to settle on just one section of the natural majesty.

"I wanted you to see this," she said, her English nearly perfect. I turned my head and looked at her, watching as she settled on a large rock at the edge of the water. I always knew her English was better than she let on.

"Why? Why would you want to bring me down here when there is nothing I can do?" I asked, feeling sad and furious all at the same time.

"I am in a good place and will take what fate has dealt. I've done incredible things in my life, have lived, loved and laughed hard. I've had my share of the dark days, too. Leaving you and your siblings was incredibly difficult, but I made it through. I am strong. I will fight. But I will also respect what the spirits have in store for me." As she stared off into the water, I stared at her. Her strength awed and inspired me. While she was facing death, I was pouting about losing her. How could I be so selfish? She wanted me here to help free her spirit once she was gone, not try and bully her. She had all the help she needed. She had her faith…and I had to respect that.

"When you were little, you always danced. Your little legs would move so fast as you wiggled to the music. I loved watching you." I sniffled quietly as I listened to my mother reminisce about my childhood. She missed so much after she left us in the States, and I knew she regretted it. But she did what was best for her. She would never have been happy with us, but it still hurt sometimes.

"That sounds like David. He is always moving. He even dances when the doorbell rings," I said, laughing as I thought of his little fist pumping, Jersey Shore moves. I taught him that.

"I wish I could have gotten to know them better. But I will live on in them. One day, they will do something amazing and it will be as if a part of me is still alive in the world," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. I did the same, because it felt like my heart was trying to bust out of my chest, it hurt so much.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked. She turned her head and looked at me.

"How can I not? What will rage or anger do? It will not do anything. You accept the things you cannot change. This is a part of life, Edward." Her words, spoken so calmly left me sobbing and I buried my head in her lap.

"After she is gone, we will take her to the funeral pyre. The screams and cries of her kinsmen will announce her passing as the flames consume her. Then-"

"Stop," I grunted, unable to listen to Davi explain any more of the death ritual. I knew the basics. She would be cremated and then her immediate family would consume a soup made of her ashes. It was a way to assure that her spirit lived on. Just the thought of it made me want to scream. After she was gone, it was forbidden to say her name again. Their rituals, while foreign and confusing to me were vitally important to the Yanomami. I was going to have to play a part in the experience whether I wanted to or not. For my mother.

"Edward," Davi sighed sadly, understanding my struggle, "you need to know what to expect, my friend. You do not want to go into this without knowing what is coming."

"I just…this is happening so fast," I whispered, looking across the shanobo to where my mother was sleeping on her pallet.

"The Shaman feels that it will only be a few days now."

My hands shook as I ran them through my hair. A few days left…

How could I possibly say goodbye?

"I'm…sorry." I held my mother's hand tighter as she struggled to get the words out. She didn't have the strength to get off her pallet anymore and the Shaman had made his last visit.

She would be gone by morning.

"What are you sorry for, mom?" I whispered, leaning closer to her it would be easier to hear.

"Sorry for…leaving you alone. Should have stayed with you," she mumbled, her skin pale and waxy as she struggled through the pain.

"You would have been trapped in a life you hated. You would have been miserable if you stayed," I said with a sad smile, thinking of the stories dad still told about her inability to acclimate to our society. She would never have fit in with the soccer moms and business women. She would have faded away until there was just a shell of the vibrant woman left. Although it was lonely and painful to grow up without a mother, I would have rather had ten lifetimes without her, than knowing she was trapped in a life she detested.

"Loved you…so much. Always…loved you," she rasped as her eyes closed. I put my head down on the bed next to her as she took her last breaths, repeating the words back to her.

"I love you too, Mom."

As I stood in the middle of the large circle, my head and heart were resigned. I was saying goodbye to my mother in the way she wanted. I would not be able to visit a grave and feel close to her, but I would forever have a piece of her with me. Davi moved closer to me, supporting me as the tribesmen lit the logs under my mother's body.

I closed my eyes.

The rituals of this slowly dying culture shocked me, but it was what my mother wanted. She felt her soul couldn't be free while it still inhabited her body. The flames sent heat across the circle, making my face sting as I leaned into Davi's side to stay upright. There were chants and words spoken I didn't understand and through it all I just stood there in a daze.

The mother I had known for such a short time was lost to me. Her absence was devastating.

And now that she was gone, all I wanted to do was go home.

"Do not be a stranger," Davi whispered against my cheek. We stood with our arms wrapped around each other in the Caracas Airport, saying goodbye. I would try my hardest to come back down and visit, but now that my mother was gone, it might not be possible. How could I go back to her people, knowing she wasn't there? I'm sure Davi knew that, which was why he was so reluctant to release me when my flight was called.

"You truly are my brother," I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Davi smiled and used his sleeve to clear his own wet cheeks.

"Yes," he replied. I patted him on the back before I bent over and picked up my suitcase. Inside was a hand carved gourd that housed a bit of my mother's ashes. Even though she was now forever lost to me, she had been right…a piece of her would live on in her children and in my children. She had raised us well, guiding us in the short time she was in our lives. Though we would always miss her, knowing we carried a piece of her inside each of us would bring comfort and peace.

**Dance into Heaven, Katalina...**


End file.
